


Sun’s Too Bright

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Vaginal Sex, tony stark needs curtains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sun’s Too Bright

It had been a long night, but a relatively calm one. Tony had insisted that you play Monopoly with him because he, "Already conquered real money, now he needs to run the Monopoly man out it business."   
You woke to the sun in your face.   
"Goddammit, Stark! Why can't you afford some fucking curtains."   
"I let you move in here, I bought you a fancy ring, I gave you a nice big party, I even let you take my last name and you're complaining about curtains?", your husband grumbled. He rolled over to look at you but immediately shielded his eyes from the sunlight.   
"Yes I am.", you deadpanned.   
"Come on, (Y/N). Let me sleep."  
"Nope. You woke me up with your stupid lack of curtains so now you have to do something for me.", you smirked but his back was turned. You moved in front of the sunlight so Tony could look at you.   
"What are you implying, Mrs. Stark?", he said as he sat up.   
"I'm implying...", You wrap your legs around his waist, "That you fuck me, Mr. Stark".   
"Oh, really? You better say please, Missy.", he teased. You rolled your eyes.   
"Please fuck me, Tony". He opened his mouth but you stopped him before he could speak. "Please fuck me, Mr. Stark"   
"Happily, my love". He pulled you on top of him and peppered kissed along your collarbone. He soon got tired of working around your (his) shirt so he removed it from your (Adj) frame. Your nipples were exposed to the cool air and you shuddered at the sensation. He massaged your breasts and whispered compliments to you. Tony pushed aside your pajama bottoms and slipped his head into your slick hole.  
"Don't tease.", you whined.   
"I'm not teasing babygirl, I'm just taking my time". Slick bastard. Having enough of his shit, I slammed my hips down on his, sending his length all the way into my core. You both groaned at the sensation and Tony was mumbling filth against your lips.   
You rolled your hips against his, the small patch of hair at the base of his cock was creating a delicious friction against your clit.   
"God, you look so beautiful.", Tony said. The bright sun was beaming against the right side of your face, making your skin look golden. "I wanna frame this picture."  
Your hair was falling in your face and your mouth was open. You could feel your peak nearing and you shook with anticipation.   
"Tony, baby, I'm gonna come. I'm so close.", you panted. He reached up you palmed both of your breasts, flicking each nipple roughly.   
"Come for me, babygirl. Come on my dick.", he groaned.   
The coil tightened and tightened until finally it broke, causing you to crash foreword onto the man in front of you. He caught you, even in the midst of his own orgasm. You stayed in his arms for a while, panting against his chest and him petting your hair until he broke the silence.   
"Lets go back to sleep. Somebody woke me up early.", he teased. You laughed and nodded, snuggling back under the covers with him.


End file.
